Coming Full Circle
by Alice The Walker
Summary: It started at the heist and ended at the station. Kaito and Shinichi have come full circle. A Kaito birthday fic, and a continuation of The Case of the Missing Gem.


"I'm telling you Nakamori-keibu, that's all that happened." Shinichi's voice drifted out the doorway of Nakamori's office, attracting the attention of the two teens walking towards it.

"And I don't believe you Kudo. Why would he just leave the diamond with you, after placing roses all over the ground and you on top of them? It doesn't make any sense, now I want the whole truth!"

The follow up to Shinichi's statement was a good point to make in Kaito's opinion. Grabbing Aoko's arm at the elbow, he proceeded to pick up the pace towards the office while dragging her behind. Judging by the topic of conversation and the irritated tones of voice both people were using, it seemed this trip wasn't going to be a complete waste as he'd first thought.

"It's a prank, it's not the first time he's done stupid things like that!"

Reaching to fully open the door, Kaito tried not to bristle too much at the insult to his alter ego. Aoko had a strangely pleased look on her face at that, he thought with a certain bitterness.

"He might do that to a girl maybe, but he hasn't done that to any of my officers."

Why would he? That would be just creepy considering the substantial age difference between him and the majority of the officers. And it's not like any of them were noteworthy at that.

"Maybe because they can't keep up with him enough to draw his personal attention?"

Shinichi was also special in that he thought so much like he himself did. It was at times a source of great amusement and annoyance. He'd gotten a little too close for comfort that last time with the watch, and he still wondered why Shinichi hadn't just pulled the trigger right away. It would have been so easy.

"And Hakuba?"

Shinichi stood there for a second trying to think of a response that wouldn't give away what had happened.

By now both Kaito and Aoko were in the office, standing to the side and watching Kudo Shinichi argue with Nakamori. It wasn't something many people were brave enough to do, what with the man's rather large lung capacity and willingness to use it. At the thought of romancing Hakuba though, Kaito wasn't able to suppress the urge to gag in disgust, something which drew the attention of Shinichi and Nakamori. Both of them looked surprised to see Aoko and him there. While Kaito thought it would have been dearly amusing to watch Shinichi squirm in place a little longer, the image of him doing to Hakuba what he did to Shinichi was still burned in his mind. It was a frightening thought indeed.

"Are you okay Kaito?"

Aoko reached out to grab his shoulders and gently rub his back. She looked worried about the sudden change in his demeanor.

"He seems to be hyperventilating."

Kaito froze in his admittedly over the top dramatics as Shinichi moved to take Aoko's spot beside him. Reaching his hands up Shinichi gently grabbed Kaito's shoulders and moved him into one of the chairs in front of Nakamori's desk. After a few moments in which Kaito pushed all thoughts of Hakuba to the back of his mind, focusing instead on the boy in front of him, he felt less like gouging his eyes out with a rusty spoon.

"Feeling better now Kaito-san?"

Nodding his head dumbly, Kaito thought he could get used to the smile Shinichi gave him. Fun as it was to see him flustered or angered at his other persona, this gentle side was also a nice treat. It left him feeling a little tipsy in a drunken sort of way. Though Shinichi was one drug he was more than willing to be addicted to.

"That's good then." Shinichi stood up from his kneeling position beside Kaito, turning to face Nakamori again. "I've already told you what happened so I'll be going then. I do have other things to do beyond make reports on Kaitou Kid."

Nakamori visibly bristled at that, but it was Aoko who spoke out.

"Making sure otou-san has all the information he can get on Kid is really important!"

All three males looked at the indignant female, who Kaito could see was getting ready to start ranting. Bracing himself, he was the only one truly prepared for the loud outburst when she blew her lid at the blank look Shinichi was giving her.

"Holding stuff back is going to make it that much more difficult to catch Kid! Even if it's embarrassing it can't be that bad, and it might help everyone catch the thief. Why would you want to hinder that just because of some stupid male pride?" Here Shinichi looked as if he was going to protest but was suitably cowed by the force of Aoko's glare. "Now tell us what happened at the last heist that you're hiding. Or are you trying to protect Kid from the police and justice?"

Shinichi gave her a very offended look before glancing back to Nakamori, who nodded his head to show his agreement with his daughter. Visibly radiating anger now himself, at being accused of aiding a criminal, he took a breath to calm himself down. Kaito found himself thinking it was a shame that he'd reacted so negatively to the idea of being associated with him as Kid. It seemed he'd have to work even harder to gain Shinichi's favor.

"He kissed me, and wished me a happy birthday. If anyone needs protecting, it's me from him." Turning to glare at Nakamori, Shinichi finished with, "Happy now?"

Both Aoko and her father were frozen stiff, staring at Shinichi as if he had grown a second head in the last few seconds. Aoko's face was particularly amusing in Kaito's mind. Red was creeping up her face in what he thought was embarrassment and maybe a little anger at Kid, all touched with sympathy for Shinichi's supposed 'trauma'. Nakamori was turning an interesting shade of purple and Shinichi was red himself from having admitted it out loud.

Wondering if he could make Shinichi even redder, he decided to speak up about an observation of his.

"Does it seem awfully quiet in the building to anyone else?" he commented cheerfully.

Shinichi turned towards Kaito, before a pained look crossed his features and he turned to face the doorway along with the others in the room. Frozen in surprise in the doorway was a piling up of men from the task force, listening in to the conversation. At the looks directed their way they all started to scramble though and the usual noise of the police station returned.

Grinning at how productive today was turning out to be, Kaito bounced up out of the seat to stand close to Shinichi.

"We'll just have to convince Kid you're taken if we want to make sure he doesn't do something like that again. I've got the perfect idea for that too."

Twirling his hand so that a red rose appeared, Kaito presented it to Shinichi who took it somewhat robotically. Shinichi looked surprised and a little unsure of what he was supposed to do with it exactly. Kaito, who was positively beaming at this point, snapped his fingers and once the smoke cleared there was Shinichi in casual clothes instead of his usual school uniform.

"You can date me."

Spluttering at the proclamation Shinichi was too stunned to be able to do anything as Kaito grabbed his arm to drag him away.

"Kaito, what are you doing?"

Both boys paused in the doorway at Aoko's cry. Turning to face his childhood friend he gave her a Cheshire Cat grin.

"I'm taking my birthday present from you on a date. Why else would you make me come here on my birthday?"

Father and daughter couldn't find it in themselves to move as with a final wave and goodbye, Kaito dragged the baffled and slightly protesting Shinichi out the doorway before he had time to start truly arguing. Looking at each other once the door had closed and the echoes of Shinichi's weak protests faded away, both shrugged. If anyone could keep Kaitou Kid away from Shinichi, it would be Kuroba Kaito.

**The continuation of The Case of the Missing Gem, in honor of Kaito's birthday. ^_^ **

**I don't like it quite as much as I like the first one, but I don't hate it either. Hopefully you guys enjoy it though! I think Shinichi would make an excellent birthday present for Kaito. And in my mind, I could just see Kaito taking advantage of the fact that Aoko dragged him to the station to see her father in order to get Shinichi out on a date. Otherwise not much to say about this. If you don't mind, I'd appreciate hearing (reading) your comments, questions, thoughts, suggestions, criticisms, etc. Have a good night/day wherever you are. **


End file.
